


Pólvora y poesía

by Koschei0



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Los miserables
Genre: Angst, Café Musain, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Los miserables - Freeform, M/M, Revolución Francesa, poesia, pólvora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza de Courfeyrac cuando les acorralaron en la segunda planta del café Musain. Demasiadas en tan solo medio minuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pólvora y poesía

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble dedicado a @PantaEtLiberte (cuenta de twitter) que escribí hace ya seis meses pero, a día de hoy, me sigue encantando.  
> No he shippeado nunca a Jehan con Courfeyrac porque soy muy trash del Courferre, pero él me pidió que escribiese de esta ship y lo hice con mucho gusto.
> 
> Soprendentemente, salió solo y me siento genial con el resultado.
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo mucho!

Pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza de Courfeyrac cuando les acorralaron en la segunda planta del café Musain. Demasiadas en tan solo medio minuto.  
Treinta segundos. Treinta fueron suficientes para que los veinticinco años que tan gracilmente había vivido pasasen ante sus ojos, allí, en la parte de arriba de aquel local. La barricada ya no era más que un amasijo de muebles viejos sin ningún tipo de alma. Desmantelada y desnuda. Muerta.

Su respiración se mezclaba con la de Joly. La de Joly, más nerviosa y agitada, con la de Combeferre y la de este último con la de Enjolras, qué más que respirar bramaba como un toro herido. Enjolras, ese líder vestido de rojo libertad que desde hacía unos cuantos cañonazos parecía abstraído.  
Pero no se percató de esto Courfeyrac. No, él seguía preso de su visión, de ese recuento de escenas que contaban sin censura su vida. Había un niño que jugaba plácidamente en el regazo de una madre que tenía azucenas adornándo su cabello. Había un joven apoyado en una cornisa de la calle Basse-du-Rempart, bien acicalado, que regalaba piropos a cada moza que pasaba con mejillas sonrosadas y osados escotes.

Pero no había un joven al lado de otro joven, ese que siempre olía a versos y margaritas silvestres, ese que ahora olía a pólvora. No había nadie al lado de ese joven cuando recibió aquel disparo certero, aquel disparo que le convirtió, en un instante, en carne inerte y tranquila.

Tragó saliva, con la imagen de Jehan, el inocente Jehan, ese que siempre sonreía sin enseñar del todo los dientes… muerto sobre el pavimento. Volvió a tragar, no había recibido ningún golpe pero pudo percibir dentro de la boca el sabor intenso de la sangre mezclada con el arrepentimiento.

No había podido hacer nada. No había podido evitarlo. No había estado a su lado en sus últimos momentos de claridad. Y ahora las balas se habían llevado esa tierna timidez tardía. Sólo pudo girar la cara al oír un disparo, luego un grito y, para cuando encontró a Jehan entre el caos, ya había dejado de existir.

Jehan… aquel niño entre hombres. Aquella demostración empírica de que la pureza no solo era para los infantes. Aquel manojo de pelo rojo y simpáticas pecas… Ya no estaba. Tampoco estaba Bahorel, ni Gavroche, ni Feuilly y un doloroso etcétera. Pero la caída de Jehan era un crimen aún más injusto.

Apretó los labios antes de que la guardia abriese fuego, en la parte de abajo de aquel café donde habían reído, bebido y hablado de revolución, y su cuerpo cayó como un plomo sobre la madera, fría, agujereada por los disparos. Pero, pese a que su cuerpo estaba ahora inmóvil, perdiendo sangre y temperatura junto al de sus amigos, Courfeyrac no murió allí, en ese momento. El joven había muerto mucho antes, cuando el corazón de Jehan Prouvaire había dejado de bombear poesía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y eso es todo amigos! Mi primer one-shot en Ao3 ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> No he vuelto a escribir nada más de Les Mis con todo lo que me gusta, pero prometo que haré más cosa.


End file.
